


Infinite Island

by wouldratherbeaunicorn



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Theater Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbeaunicorn/pseuds/wouldratherbeaunicorn
Summary: “But maybe across the sea, someone on their infinite island is waving back at me.”





	Infinite Island

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt. Catch me @the-second-to-last-Jedi
> 
> \- title comes from the OG waving through a window

Are we gonna hold hands, or what?”

Evan’s hand started to tremble as he tried to smooth out the script, taking deep breaths and avoiding Zoe’s eyes. “I really don’t, uh… mind either way. Whatever-whatever is fine with you. They’re dating, right? We decided that?”

Zoe nodded, looking over the script. “Yeah, they’re dating, and they’re awaiting medical results. So, I think it’d look good if they were holding hands, kind of, just… sitting in a waiting room? So, maybe I’m kind of-“

She sat next to him, and brought a knee to her chest, before grabbing his hand and letting them both fall in his lap. “Here, lean your head on my shoulder.”

Evan stared at the girl. They’d been made partners at the beginning of the week, and had only gone through the scene a few times, trying to memorize it before they started blocking.

Evan actually liked his theatre class. He’d taken it because of Jared, and he and Zoe had become quick acquaintances, as the only newbies in the class. They paired up together quite often, eyes seemingly fixed to locate the other in any given situation. The pair were, possibly, friends at this point. Tentative friends, the kind who walked to class together and had dibs on each other for partner work, but didn’t do much outside of class, except for sending an occasional meme.

He did as she said, resting his forehead on her shoulder and squeezing her hand, praying it wasn’t too sweaty. Zoe nodded. “This is good. So, we should start out like this, and then you can, like, turn towards me, and… maybe kiss my hand? At some point? Like, when the phone rings? I just feel like closeness is important in this scene.”

Evan nodded, attempting to smile. Zoe smiled back, before referring to her scene. “Okay, do you wanna run it?”

They ran through it a few times, before the bell rang and they walked off the stage, going to get their backpacks and head to their next class.

It wasn’t until they arrived at Zoe’s class did they realize why they were getting weird stares from their peers. Their hands were still glued together, swinging between them. Evan pulled away first, resisting the urge to wipe the sweat off and popping his wrist instead, grinning shyly.

Zoe blushed, shoving Evan’s shoulder slightly, before letting her hand slide back down to his, squeezing it gently before pulling away. “Do you wanna meet at my house? After school? To run the scene, I mean… I’ll text you.”

Evan nodded quickly. “You do that.”

He hoped that she was inside her classroom when he walked away. He hoped that she didn’t see him do his little happy dance.

(She did.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the WORST thing I’ve ever written wow we stan a flip flopping ass bitch. Thanks comment bye


End file.
